Birds Fly Through Windows
by Phell Down
Summary: Using doors is difficult. Also known as how Kate Bishop might fit into the MCU.
1. Secret

This wasn't the first time she had pulled this particular stunt and it wouldn't be the last. Nevertheless, it still annoyed him and she knew it.

Clint didn't have to look behind him to know the telltale signs of Kate's arrival, a cool breeze, an audible click of a picked lock and the rattle of rusted metal as she took her weight off of the fire escape told him all he needed to know. He still wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she was just incapable of using a door like a normal person.

Clint set down his empty mug on the counter and pulled the coffee pot out of the machine and started to pour himself some much-needed coffee. He could tell that today he was going to need at least three cups of coffee to function if this is how his day was going to start.

"Want to know a secret?" His back was to her but he knew she heard him.

At the sound of his voice, she halted her climb through the window, one leg in the apartment and one still on the fire escape. She redirected her attention from the window to Clint, his back still turned from her. She paused for a moment as she looked at him with a quizzical look.

"I'll bite." Kate said.

Clint turned his head to face her and locked eyes with Kate. He didn't respond for a moment, emphasizing the importance of what he was about to say. It was something she needed to learn sooner or later.

"You see there's these magical things called doors, it's a modern marvel really. Makes entering and exiting buildings real easy." Clint said.

She gave him a look of contempt in return. Ignoring him, she continued her earlier quest and pulls herself all the way through the window and into Clint's apartment. Kate shut the window behind her, making sure it was as loud as possible before turning back towards him. She prepares to fire back at him but before she is able his hands catch her eye. A sly smile breaks out on her face as she looks back at him.

"You know what else is a modern marvel?" she says, her voice thick with sarcasm, "your ability to pour coffee."

He quirked an eyebrow in confusion but looked back to his hands. They were still performing their earlier task. The mug, which he had only meant to refill, had overflowed.

"Aw, coffee, no."

* * *

 **Why can't I write long fics.**


	2. Suprise

Clint didn't even need to look up from his newspaper to know Kate had broken into his apartment, again. After months of dealing with Kate, he knew how to read the signs of her sudden entrances. He also knew it wasn't worth taking energy to put down the paper and make eye contact with her, it would be much more productive to just continue with today's crossword puzzle. If she needed his full attention she would make sure she got it.

Only when he heard the loud click of the front door closing did he tear away his attention from the newspaper and focus on Kate. It was a foreign sound to his ears, impossible to ignore. He could count how many times he had heard it in relation to Kate with one hand.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly as she set her bag on the table and kicked off her shoes like she owned the place.

"You used the door," Clint said, dumbfounded. He couldn't grasp how she could act so normal when this was so clearly not.

"And?" She still hadn't grasped the gravity of the situation as she plopped down beside Lucky on Clint's worn couch. Instead, she just absent-mindedly looked at her phone as she pet Lucky, not a care in the world.

"You never use the door. It's always a window or the fire escape." He felt like he was in some parallel dimension or universe. Which wouldn't be that far-fetched considering what he dealt with on a weekly bases as a member of the Avengers but, to his knowledge, he hadn't fallen into any glowing blue portals. If that wasn't the case then maybe it was a Kate Bishop from a different dimension who had taken the place of his Kate.

"Well, you're always asking me to use the door."

The chances of this being a trans-dimensional Kate rose exponentially. Kate was not one to take Clint's suggestion into consideration, much less actually follow them. Kate had made it her goal in life to do the very opposite of what Clint wanted.

"But you never do. I gave up asking because you never do. I don't think I can stress this point enough."

Kate just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, every now and then I like to do as I'm told, just to confuse you."

The chance of her being a trans-dimensional Kate dropped to zero. His Kate was the only one who would ever act like this.

"I don't know whether to be upset or proud."

"Either way, I'm counting that that as a success. Which also means I can go back to using the window."


	3. Hypocrisy

She tried being patient, she really did, but it's already been 15 minutes since Clint left her alone in his old beat up car. She couldn't even try to distract herself with the radio as it had been broken a week earlier in an incident that may or may not have involved a taser arrow and a potato. The only thing breaking the silence was the drumming of the rain on the windshield of the car.

Before he had left her alone he had instructed Kate to wait in the driver's seat and to leave the car on in case they needed to make a hasty exit. She had reminded him that, while she had no problem with driving, she did just earn her learners permit so if the car sustained any damage she was free of blame. Clint had just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he exited the car with his bow in hand. Kate had watched him as he entered the muddy colored building unhindered and patiently waited.

Now though, her patience was utterly gone. In the 15 minutes that Clint had been gone there hadn't been a single sound or movement from the ugly brick building. The curtains in the windows remained closed, not even a subtle wind disturbing them. No one had even left the apartment building since he had entered and panicked shouts of "It's an Avenger" still hadn't been heard. Kate was beginning to think that the tip Clint had received had been a bust.

Despite the downpour around her, Kate got out of the car. She had only just shut the car door when she heard the echo of a gunshot come from the building. She immediately ducked behind the car. She slowly rose, peering over the hood of the car and glanced at the building. The once silent street was now filled with sounds of yelling and shattering of glass.

Kate practically scrambled back into the driver seat, putting both hands on the wheel. A moment later there was a loud crash as someone jumped out of a second-floor window. She recognized the blur of purple as he ran to the car. From the window he jumped out of, Kate could make out a few goons standing at the window edge. From what Kate could make out, they appeared to be wondering if they could follow Clint's exit without breaking their legs.

Clint piled into the passenger side as fast as he could glancing back at the building's entrance. Upon hearing the slam of the car door Kate put one hand on the gear shift but paused before taking the car out of park.

"You've could have used the front door." She said. Clint stopped, caught off guard by her comment then sighed.

"Kate." He said.

"What." She put on the most innocent smile she could manage. Clint kept his eyes on the entrance as he grabbed an arrow and opened the passenger window.

"DRIVE!" He yelled as he nocked the arrow and fired out the window at the goons exiting the building.

Kate laughed as she put the car in gear and slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

 **Wow, it took me nearly a year but I finally finished it.**


End file.
